


Jackpot

by Almightylord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Claiming, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Rough Sex, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Treasure hunter Lucy Heartfilia has gotten into her fair share of tight spots over the years and has successfully found a way, either by careful planning or sheer dumb luck, out of them. But when a dubious claim of a dragon brings the curious hunter to Mt. Altana, she is uncertain whether the discovery of the encroaching mythical creature should fill her with pride or fear.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me a little bit ago, and desperate to pump this lethargic mojo out my veins, I wrote this shameless one-shot. I'm thinking of doing more short ones like this in hopes I can commit to much longer, fleshed out stories. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy.

After hours of running and hiding from the fabled dragon, exhausted without a single moment of rest, relief washed over Lucy once the cave's opening came in sight. She couldn't run any longer, crawling on all fours across jagged rock. She could sense the creature's presence and knew he would come to claim her soon. Lucy never imagined the words of a senile old man would hold any truth, but what baffled her more wasn't the fact that the dragon existed—having met celestial beings and demons, a dragon honestly didn't take her aback much—it was his appearance.

Devilishly handsome, tall and lean, possessing an aura alluding to something more than a simple dragonborn human, Lucy was bewitched by the supernatural being who stared her down, intrigued that a human dared to intrude upon his domain. Unmoving, his lustful gaze bore into her soul. The hungry kiss he planted on her lips was merely a prelude to the persistent being's depraved desires.

Natsu smelled Lucy the moment she entered his cave and only permitted her exploration out of curiosity as to what mortal being was mad enough to traverse the lair of a dragon. Upon finding a woman, a stunning, slim, mature mortal fit to be his mate, he knew he made the right choice to allow her passage.

There were no intricacies to her outfit; her simple blue tank top and cargo shorts were easy to tear off. Lucy's reactions were tame at first, concerned if being ravaged by a supernatural being thought long dead should incite such a thrill in her or not. His scalding cock branded its shape on her thigh, centimeters away from where her arousal mounted, all while his lips ensnared her nipples and his palms kneaded her aching breasts.

Dragonscaled thumbs added a delightful layer of friction against her nipples, eliciting shameless cries after his mouth followed suit. Natsu tracked the sweet scent of her arousal to the source, marring her creamy skin with possessive bites, ending between her thighs where he immediately buried his head. Masterful oral ministrations left her senses in as much disarray as her tattered clothes and prepared her for his thick cock to drive her over the brink.

Rough hands moved her up and down his length in rapturous vehemence. Deep growls mingled with sultry whimpers and shaky moans created an entrancing melody that left the curious adventurer debilitated on his muscular frame. All Lucy could think of while he brought her down on him and marked her as his was to hold onto him for dear life, desperate for an anchor. Her complexion flushed vermilion, body starving for bliss the dragonborn mercilessly injected her with, the kind no human could deliver.

Natsu was infatuated with the velvety caress and contracting muscles around his sinewy girth. He was reminded of days of yore, of wild mating seasons. Willing participants hoping to inherit the powerful genes of dragons lined up on the special day and prayed something came of it, a day of merriment and ecstasy that all dragons, full-blood and half-blood, relished in: The Dragon Festival.

However, none of his previous mates ever made him come like she did.

Seed rushed from his throbbing member in loads for the second time, its warmth spreading throughout her body as if replacing the blood that thrummed through her veins. Her limbs locked around him, hold tightening as her climax shook her frame. Lucy gasped when the dragonborn none too gently bent her against the cave wall, at a loss as to how he was still hard. But when his dick sheathed and stole her breath away, shock became pleasure, surprise now bliss. Even when her knees buckled and she collapsed Natsu only drove into her with more force, treating her to the purest form of euphoria lost since the Dragon Festival.

"You will be my mate from here on," he said.

That was it, escape now impossible. Natsu kissed her and allowed her to reciprocate, the languid gesture contrary to his vigorous rutting that knocked the oxygen from her lungs. Thoughts of running away grew distant. Being fucked by this fabled creature until the end of her days didn't sound like a bad deal to Lucy.

She hadn't found treasure, she'd hit the jackpot.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder 1/26/20


End file.
